The Destruction of the World
by Axelbest friend
Summary: The world is coming to an end only five shinobi can save it two new Adventurers and three friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle 

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jet,Jak,and some of the jutsu's.

Summary:The world is comming to a end and there are only 5 Shinobi who can save it. Read about the epic adventure where 3friends and 2 new adventurers will go to the battle of there lifes.

Chapter 1: The meeting of Ninja's

One morning, squad 7 was in the park and talking about there past fights " Yea Zabuza was probably the hardest enemy we ever faced" said Naruto. Then they heard people walking near . One had brown hair,a rag over half his faceon a diagional

angle, he also had a Shairaigan eye. His friend had flame red

hair spiked out in all directions he had 2 red triangle

tattoos under his eyes and 2 shairaigan eyes. The first ones

clothes Are blue with highly detailed flames on his pants and

shirt. The second one had a single black robe with a V-chest

cutout showing off his muscled chest with mail armor and

sandals. " HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" " My name's Jet Got it

memorized?" "Hey you callin me dumb!"

"hmmmmmm, you look dumb you smell so yea." "You thimk you can

take me?" "No you are SOOOOOOOOOOO scary!(Jet said

that sacarcastilly)" "Flaming Chakrams jutsu !"

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Cried Naruto" Jak had to jump on Jet or who knows what could

have happend "Damnit! Get the hell off me bitch!"


	2. intruductions

The Final Battle Rated: T for violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jet,Jak,and some of the jutsu's.

Summary:The world is comming to a end and there are only 5 Shinobi who can save it. Read about the epic adventure where 3friends and 2 new adventurers will go to the battle of there lifes. Chapter:2 intruductions

"Sorry about that, my name is Jak and the crazy guy is Jet." "Hello, Im right here!" "So?" "Im Naruto, Belive It!" "Sure, thats what you want us to think"Said Jet. Just Belive it!" "ass hole." Im Sasuke and this is..." Im Sakura!" " Are you the famous squad 7?" asked Jak. "Yes we are and belive it!" said Naruto. "Well,you guys are Shorter and younger than I thought you would be." "You BASTARD!" Screamed Sakura. "Im going to KICK YOUR FRIKIN ASS!" Screamed Sakura. She went up to him and punched him right in the gut but it was a specail flame Jutsu and she punched a piece of steel. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" :-( He appeared right behind her and put his Charkams to her neck "Don't move!" screamed Jet. 

No flames please R&R 


	3. The plan and the villages

The Final Battle Rated: T for violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jet,Jak,and some of the jutsu's.

Summary:The world is comming to a end and there are only 5 Shinobi who can save it. Read about the epic adventure where 3friends and 2 new adventurers will go to the battle of there lifes. Chapter:3 Village's and Mission "Well" Jak said "guess i better tell you what villages we're from I'm from the village hidden in the Cloud's" "An i'm from the village hidden in the flames " said Jet. "We went to find you because there is the greatest and most powerful evil in the world" Said Jak. "The Cacoon of Mest the Dragon ,the stronger one of 2 brothers" said Jak . "The 9 tailed fox is his brother. The 9 tailed fox is sealed in you Naruto that's why we came to find you" Said Jak (Everyone stared at Naruto for atleast 1 min) : "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" " the pretty Squirrel Blew up. said Jet. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?..." " Do you remember the last time you did that?" said Jak. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, maybe nnnnnnnnnnn yyyyyyyyeoooooo?" Said Jet. (Flash back) "uhhhhhh... Tell my, why the HELLLLL are you up there on the 20 foot slide!" Screamed Jak. "To Blow up the cute lill squirly" :) said Jet. Woosh! the Chakrams went and exploded on impact and sent the tree hitting the back of his bike and sent him flying down and giving him a concussion. (Flash Back Over!) :(). "Lets just say we can't take him around trees with squiirrel."Said Jak. The plan is to find and elimainte the Cacoon, but it will take 5 challenges to get the 5 pieces of the map to find the pit of Hell. 


	4. the incedent

The Final Battle Rated: T for violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jet,Jak,and some of the jutsu's.

Chapter:4 The Incdent.

The first day of the journey... "TRAVELLLLLIN Along !

Travelin...

ALONG!

!" SHUTTTTTT THE FREKIN UP!" Screamed everyone.

Then all of a sudden, Naruto falls in a hole."HOLLYYYYY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Something just poped into Jet's head to do the following: He gets a time freezer and builds a trap to make Sakura fall on Naruto. In Councluded: Kissing Naruto. But that will take hours, Hell, ill just push her "thump" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (in a girly way.) (Kissing Noise) Naruto and Jet Started laughing in a weird way. "Sorry about that Naruto" said Sakura."You really dont need to be!" said Naruto "Also,I shited my pants. "Jet, YOU ASS HOLE!" cRIED Sakura. " What the Hell! screamed Jet. "Lets just forget it and move on!" Sasuke Screamed said. 


	5. Jets challange

Chapter:5 Jets challenge 

Rated T for Violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jak, Jet and some of the jutsu's.

"Thanks for doing that!" said Naruto. "Why?" asked Jet. "Because" said Naruto. "How did you dig that hole?" Asked Naruto. "I Know a guy." Said Jet. "Immature Bitches." :) (10 points for Sasuke!) "OOOOOOOhhhhh" Sasuke and Sakura Sittin in a tree K.i.s.s.i.n.g. First comes love, then comes naked volly ball then comes a Disoriented baby in the baby carage!" said Jet. followed by" Go have sex with your life size Gata doll." said Jet. Then a guy jumed out of nowere and started fighting with him Woosh:;;: goes the shurekien and cuts the mystery ( Not to menstion weak) man in half. "Ewwwwwwwwwww Sasuke, you got served!" said the mystery man before he died 


	6. The weirdo chapter the Extrodinary cave

Chapter:The weirdo Mission, The Extoraidnary cave and dace,dance,dance.

Rated T for Violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jak, Jet and some of the jutsu's.

Now it is Narutos's turn for a chalenge. While the adventures

where looking in the pack of the mystery man, they find out his name Mac, the first piece of the map and the name of the 

Organization: Dragon Fang. They go to a town get supplies and 

other stuff (Like the randome event of the day that shows whats goin to happen.) "Oh my god, a kid jumped off a building as high as the empire state building and had a concussion and a broken arm!" Jak went around trying to find and see if any one had any knowladge about the map. "Does anyone know about the map that leads to the pit of hell?" asked Jak. "yes, i do" said a mystereous old man. "Follow me" said the mysteryous old man. Jak signaled his team to come to him. Then all of the sudden, he pulles out a pig with a Bomb attached to it and throws it at the ground and it makes Jet and Naruto fell down the hole.When Jet wakes up he acts like Opra Whinfrey. "AND how do you feel about that?" said Jet. Naruto had to slap him 10 times. They saw a new deulxe dance dance

dance rev pads. "wow!" Said Naruto

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"said The old mon. "Why the Hell did you bring us down here!"

screamed Naruto . "FOR THE DANCE DANCE DANCE CONTEST" said the

old Man. Then all of a sudden he jumped on the dance platform

and said "lets dance fight!" Then they all started dancing.

Lets go check on the others. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said everyone falling down the pit when they where trying too just climb but Sakura just happened to slip.2 Hours later.How could i have lost to a guy in a peediddy hatand a clueless Retard? "Anyway YOU...GOT ...SERVEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" 


	7. Sakura's misson

Chapter:7 Sakura's mission

Rated T for Violence and langage.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jak, Jet and some of the jutsu's.

After Naruto's missiom (dance dance dance) the group headed

too the next town but of course,Jet had to do something to someone. "Ummmmmmmm" "Who should i get now?" thought Jet. "The

Quiet one, Jak." "Here is my evil plan": "ummmmmmm I don't Know his... oh yea! PEANUTS! SO i go freeze time spread

peanut butter all over him dig a hole with big spikes." Thinks

Jet. I think ill NOT DO THAT and Ill just shoot him with my

peanut butter cannon." Thought Jet. So Jet wips out his Peanut

butter cannon and fires! Blam blam blam Splat! "Why the hell

did you do that!" Plop "I shited my pants!"

SCREAMED jAK. I AM NOT Legally allowed to tell you the rest.  
So now they arived at the big city and i did'nt tell you this

but Sasuke turned vamp mode and flew away. But anyway, they

went to a hotel and when they got in, they found Sasuke

sitting on the floor eating egg rolls. "Hey how did you get

here before us and where did you get those egg rolls?" asked

Sakura? " I flew to america, stole three boats, 5jets, and 19

taxies. "Also, i kicked the statue of liberty in the eye."

(the MAN didn't like it) :() " But let me ask the most important question of all, Can I have an eggroll?" Asked Jet.

" AHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Go hump your life sized doll of Ino."

I don't need to, she'll do it for me. OHHHH, YOU... GOT...

SERVED!" screamed Jet. "Pushout the window jutsu!"

Yelled Jet. "You wont push him out the windo...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yelled Sakura when she got in the way of Sasuke and she got pushed out the window. "Dang shes still fallin." said Jak.

"Ok lets go to the store." said Naruto."MMMMM Eggroll let's go

Sakura are you okay?" said Jet "yea fine, to the store" said Sakura.

First they stoped at an American restaurant and got Jumbo

Popcorn Shrimp and once they got to the parking lot, there was

a ninja Jhong he challanged Sakura (Girly MAN). Sakura and Jhong threw shurikein after shurikein. Clang! Then, they used kuyonis to slash each other. Then all of a sudden Jhong droped 4 cherrie bombs and nobody saw this but, at the last second,

Sakura Grabed the 3rd piece of the map and... bang! She went flying 15 feet in the air. She only had a minor burn. " I

can't belive im alive!" Screamed Sakura. "Too the next Village!". 


	8. jak and sauske's mission

The Final Battle

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I only own Jet, Jak, and some of the jutsu's.

Summary:The world is coming to a end and there are only 5 Shinobi who can save it. Read about the epic adventure where 3friends and 2 new adventurers will go to the battle of there lives.

Chapter 8 : Jak and Sasuke's mission.

"Okay since we got all but one piece of the map..." said Jet. "If you say lets have some..." said Jak "

Chocolate dipped onions!" Interrupted Jet. "Ewwwww! You have problems you know? " said Sakura.

"Stop your whining, where 20 yards from the base " said Naruto. "How do you know? " said Sasuke.

When nobody was lookin I took out my measuring tape, also there is only 2 people who can go in that Is

Sasuke and Jak for some reason." "How do you know all that?" asked Sakura." I read ." said Naruto .

"Also Sasuke, your gonna have to dress up as a girl to get in." said Naruto." What you say man? "

screamed Sasuke . "They only let girls in because it's a girl only faculty!" said Naruto. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh

what? "Said jet. "Ah nvm." said Naruto" "Squirrel!" said Jet. "Okay lets make a plan." said Jak. "First,

Sasuke will sneak in with this key card pass that I found on the ground before we met you (lets you in)."

"Then I will sneak in from the venthole and distract the guards while Sasuke goes to the forbidden door ,

goes in and find the last piece of the piece of the map and bring it out through the venthole and come back

here and I will wait until Sasuke gives me the signal to come out then we will go to hell (seriously), and that

is the plan." said Jak. "That will never work!" said Sakura. (One hour later...) " I cant believe you guys

pulled it off!" said Sakura. "Also when I knocked out a guard I found the final piece of the map!" screamed

Jet.

And that is the 2d to the final chapter send reviews on how the final chapter should be!


End file.
